


Alexander

by Diana924



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Alexander, quando aveva pronunciato quel nome la mente di Jack Randall non aveva pensato al corpo dello scozzese che giaceva accanto a lui e che l’aveva assecondato solamente perché non aveva altre alternative.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alexander

Alexander, quando aveva pronunciato quel nome la mente di Jack Randall non aveva pensato al corpo dello scozzese che giaceva accanto a lui e che l’aveva assecondato solamente perché non aveva altre alternative.

Nella sua mente era apparso un altro corpo, un corpo più giovane di Fraser, più delicato e i cui occhi lo guardavano ammirati, fiduciosi e pieni d’amore anche se non era quello l’amore che lui avrebbe voluto. Aveva intravisto un sorriso e un sussurro e … era come se tentasse di raggiungere Alexander.

“ Dimmi che mi ami Alex, dì che mi ami “ sussurrò, Fraser in quel momento non era più Fraser ma Alex, il suo Alex, l’unico di cui si fosse mai veramente occupato e che sapeva tutto di lui, quasi tutto si corresse, e Alex lo amava, lo sapeva si disse mentre sfiorava quel corpo accanto a lui con gesti possessivi, lui era suo e di nessun’altro, solo suo.

“ Dimmi che mi ami “ ripeté, Fraser era solo un mezzo, poco gli importava che fosse realmente presente, che lo assecondasse o meno, era Alex, il suo Alex colui che realmente desiderava e sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai potuto averlo, per questo … Fraser era solo un’esigenza fisica e uno dei giochi che tanto gli piacevano, lo scozzese era forse il più bel giovane che avesse mai visto e quel corpo era eccezionale, doveva prendersi più tempo per memorizzarlo, toccarlo, possederlo.  
Portò le mani alla virilità dell’altro, Fraser rispondeva ai suoi tocchi perché sapeva farlo eccitare ma non perché lo desiderasse a suo volta e a lui andava bene così per il momento, non chiedeva di meglio in quell’istante, voleva solo il suo corpo, il resto non contava.

Lo aveva già avuto in precedenza ma non riuscì a reprimere un gemito di piacere quando lo violò per l’ennesima volta, quel corpo che gli resisteva così tanto lo mandava in estasi, Fraser era perfetto sotto quel punto di vista pensò mentre cominciava a muoversi strappandogli mugoli e ansiti di dolore, era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno.

“ Dimmi che mi ami “ ansimò, nella sua mente sotto di lui c’era Alex, il suo Alex e Alex esaudiva la sua richiesta tra un bacio e l’altro con gratitudine e sorrisi, non come Fraser che si limitava a subire, aveva subito i suoi baci, i suoi … particolarismi e ora subiva per l’ennesima volta le sue spinte.

“ Dimmi che ami “ gemette mentre le sue spinte si facevano più profonde, non poteva avere Alex ma almeno avrebbe avuto Fraser, lo avrebbe avuto finché l’altro non avrebbe dovuto accettare di essere suo, che si sarebbero appartenuti per sempre e che lei non sarebbe tornata a salvarlo, che lui era l’unico che poteva aiutarlo o meno, e quel pensiero gli fece accelerare i movimenti della mano, sentire quel corpo costretto a reagire di fronte ai suoi tocchi era una felicità così vicina all’estasi, doveva solo dire di si, che lo amava, che Alexander lo amava e tutto quello sarebbe finito.

“ Dimmi che mi ami “ questa volta era un ordine, era così vicino al piacere ma aveva bisogno di più, più sangue, più lussuria, più … Alex, come prima chiuse gli occhi e invece del corpo martoriato di Jamie Fraser nella sua mente vide il volto radioso di Alex che lo accoglieva con occhi sorridenti e mani curiose e delicate, se solo fosse stato vero. E invece c’era solo Fraser, il corpo che reagiva perché lui sapeva come toccarlo ma che in realtà lo detestava, gli occhi spenti e le mani inerti mentre gemeva di dolore e di piacere.

Non era quello che voleva ma allo stesso ne aveva così bisogno, entro quella notte sarebbe riuscito a spezzare Fraser e allora e solo allora l’altro gli avrebbe risposto ma per farlo serviva di più, ancora di più, solo poco pensò, era così vicino, il volto di Fraser a cui si sostituiva quello di Alex e viceversa, il suo Alexander, il suo amato Alexander.

Gli morse la spalla con forza quando raggiunse l’apice, pochi tocchi veloci e si sentì la mano sporca, anche Fraser era venuto sebbene non lo desiderasse ma aveva tutta la notte per renderlo quello che veramente voleva, ne avrebbe piegato il corpo e l’anima e allora Jamie Fraser gli sarebbe completamente appartenuto.


End file.
